The Pokemon Warrior League
League The Tournament begins soon! Sign up now! (Tournament happens in the Chat) Sign Ups #Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu(Pikachu)-Nickinor21 #Tepig/Pignite - LIG #Raichu-Nickinor21 #Deino/[http://the-pokemon-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Zweilous Zweilous] - LIG #Taillow/Swellow #Kyurem-Nickinor21 #Mewtwo-Nickinor21 #Darkrai-Nickinor21 #Minun - LIG #Plusle - TrentFan #Gulpin/Swalot - LIG #Riolu - TrentFan #Caterpie - TrentFan #Axew-Nicki #Snivy-Nicki #Oshawott-Nicki Tournament Snacks Raichu(Pikachu): *Munches on some crackers* Raichu: So are you ready to fight? Raichu(Pikachu): Yep! Pignite: *arrives using flame charge* Zweilous: *arrives* Swalot: *comes in* Raichu: Hey guys! Raichu(Pikachu): Hows it going? Piginite: Good actually! Zweilous: Nothing much! Minun: Be careful, me & plusle will cheer for you in our journey, right Plusle? Plusle: I think this is a Battle Tournament, Minun. Minun: *sweatdrops* Yeah, i knew that! Tee hee! Plusle: Well I think, I don't really know. Zweillous: *sighs* Kids these days! Minun: Beg your pardon, Zweilous?!? Raichu: Guys lets get sme popcorn! Riolu: Sure! Popcorn sounds good! Gifts Leavanny: Man I love Raichu. Matches Round 1 #Raichu(Pikachu) def. Raichu #Mewtwo def. Swellow #Minun def. Swalot #Caterpie def. Snivy #Pignite dw Zweillous #Kyurem vs Darkrai #Plusle def Riolu #Axew vs Oshawott Round 2 #Raichuu(Pikachu) vs Mewtwo #Minun vs Caterpie #Pignite vs Darkrai #Plusle vs Axew Round 3 Round 4 Battle Arena Raichu(Pikachu) vs Raichu Raichu: Here man you win! *Goes to the crowd and sits by Leavany* Announcer: Raichu(Pikachu) won! Swellow vs Mewtoo Swellow: *uses steel wing but mewtwo blocks with Focus Punch, is blown back and bangs into a wall, the smoke clears & swellow has swirls in its eyes* Ref: Swellow is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner! Minun vs Swalot Swalot: *uses sludge bomb* Minun: *dodges the sludge bomb* Swalot: Nice dodging, Minun! You're fast! Minun: Thanks! *starts waggling his fingers* Swalot: Wait what? That's Metronome! Minun: *metronome kicks in, as it jumps high & stomps the ground* Swalot: *is hurt by earthquake* Ugh...Urrf! *topples over & collapses with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Swalot is unable to battle, the victory on this match goes to Minun! Snivy vs Caterpie Snivy: *Punches Caterpie* Caterpie: *Gets hiit then uses tackle* Snivy: *Ties to run* Caterpie: *Uses poison jab* Snivy: *Faints* Ref: Snivy is unable to battle, Caterpie wins! Pignite vs Zweilous Pignite: *uses tackle* Zweilous: *uses headbutt* (the two attacks collide) Pignite: *gets pushed back* You're not bad! Zweilous: *gets pushed back* Same to you! Pignite: *uses Focus Blast* Zweilous: *uses Dragon Pulse* (again the two attacks collide) Pignite: *uses flame charge* MAX POWER!! Zweilous: *uses head smash* MAX POWER!! (a big explosion contacts with those two attacks. When the smoke clears, Pignite & Zweilous are still standing) Pignite&Zweilous: *both smile smugly, until finally they both collapse with swirls in their eyes* Ref: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore this match is a draw! Plusle vs Riolu Riolu: Good luck. *bows head* Plusle: Good luck! If I don't win, I'll cheer Minun off from the audience! Ref: BEGIN! Plusle: *uses thunderbolt* Riolu: *dodges but then trips and slams into a rock* Ow! Hey! *uses force palm* Plusle: ACK! *Is forced into a wall* Please tone it down! I don't want to get knocked out this early......I'll look weak. And people will make fun of Minun and I. Riolu: Well, looks like it's the perfect chance to defeat you! *rushes at full speed for another force palm* Plusle: *barely dodges* I'LL GET YOU RIOLU! *Snaps fingers to use metronome* *Splash* Riolu: *laughs* Looks like you made it easy. What a regular ending, so cheesy. *Begins to charge up focus blast* Plusle: Oh no! *attempts to use thunderbolt, but due to fear, shocks a rock* ???: Dodge the Focus Blast, sis! Plusle: *uses metronome* *aura sphere, which counters focus blast* Riolu: Aw man, I charged up a powerful one too. Plusle: It looks like things seem even, Riolu. Minun: You can do it, sister! (Plusle starts using thunderbolt, but suddenly....) Raichu: That's Thunder! Plusle: *Does Thunder* Riolu: *falls to the ground* Ref: Riolu is unable to bat- wait. Riolu: *stands up* This isn't over.....*uses final energy on focus blast* Plusle: Wait- I wasn't expecting him to not faint- *is hit by focus blast* Riolu and Plusle: *both standing injured* Plusle: *falls to the ground, knocked out* Riolu: Endurance........thank you for not failing me........... Ref: Plusle is unable to battle! Riolu wins! Kyurem vs Darkrai Kyurem: Get ready to.... Darkrai: *Silently punches Kyurem in the stomach* Kyurem: ''...die. *Faints*'' *Everyone Gasp* Ref: Kyurem is down! Darkrai wins! Someone call the hospital! *Helps Kyurem* Raichu(Pikachu): Oh no. Axew vs Oshawott Axew: *Rams Oshawatt* Oshawatt: *Faints* Co-Ref: End of Round 1! Raichuu(Pikachu) vs Mewtwo Raichu(Pikachu): *Reapeatly punches Mewtwo* Mewtwo: *Dodges* Raichu(Pikachu): *Uses slam* Mewtwo: *Dodges* Raichu(Pikachu): *Falls* Ow! Mewtwo: *Charges up for red cannon blast* Raichu(Pikachu): DOUBLE THUNDER! *Blast Mewtwo* Mewtwo: *Falls and Faints* (I mind) ''Wow. He may defeat Darkrai.'' Ref: Mewtwo is unable to battle! Raichu(Pikachu) wins! Minun vs Caterpie Caterpie: *bug bites Minun* Minun: *Dodges it and begins to punch Caterpie in the face* Caterpie: :( *Tackles at full power into Minun* Minun: OW!! *Uses Earthquake* Caterpie: ............:( *is hit and barely stands* >:( *string shots Minun with somewhat low HP left* Minun: I Shall.... NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does a Metromone and uses String Shot coming out of his head* Caterpie: ......XD.......*Uses bug bite slowly, but still effectively* Minun: *Spins Around to unlose the string shot and uses one more Earthquake attack* Caterpie: *falls to the ground, but barely stands up in time for one last move* ................xD?.......*Uses one final tackle at full force* Minun: *Dodges* Miss me? *Uses his elbow to smack Caterpie* Caterpie: >.> *bug bites Minun and then falls to the ground, but is somehow not knocked out yet* (This is a boss Caterpie, who'll probably faint really soon. XD) Minun: Why YOU! *Kicks Caterpie hard* Caterpie: D:< *Bites, hanging on to Minun's ear* Minun: Gaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''Wait Thunderbolt. ''THUNDERBOLT *Blast himself and Caterpie* Caterpie: *about to fall down and faint* Minun: THUNDERBOLT *Blast Caterpie and himself again* Raichu: Oh. Darkrai: Meh. Pignite vs Darkrai Riolu vs Axew